5 Megabyte per Second
by Hikkun
Summary: Eren yang telah dipertemukan oleh kecepatan wifi yang ia idamkan malah bertemu dengan masalah yang melibatkan dirinya. Apakah ia sanggup menghadapinya? AU inside /Update last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

5 Megabyte per Second  
Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction  
Warning!  
OOC inside, Typo, and Stupid Thing Everywhere  
Enjoy Reading

* * *

"Yosshaa! Saatnya habisin _bandwith_!" teriak Eren gembira.

Mikasa geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Eren yang langsung membuka tab miliknya sendiri.

_Drrrt Drrt _

Mikasa mengecek ponselnya. Ada pesan _whatsapp_ dari Eren. Ia segera membuka pesannya.

_Yo, Mikasa! Aku cuma ngecek apa sudah connect. gomen kalau mengganggu :emot: _

Eren menerima balasan _whatsapp_ dari Mikasa

_daijobu, Eren. lakukan saja sesukamu, aku senang kok :emot tsuyoi: _

Mikasa menanti balasan dari Eren. Tetapi sayang hasilnya nihil. Eren sudah membuka situs-situs yang ia buka secara acak.

"Eren, ayo pulang." ajak Mikasa yang sudah mengemasi barangnya.

"kau pulang dulu saja. aku mau habisin _bandwith_ nih. mumpung cepat banget. aku masih _download_."

Mikasa kecewa mendengar jawaban Eren. Ia merebut tab milik Eren. "pulang atau kuhancurkan benda ini."

"tapi kan..." sahut Eren bimbang. Mikasa sudah siap-siap melemparkan tab milik Eren.

"IYA! AKU PULANG DEH!" teriak Eren tidak mau kehilangan tab miliknya.

"Ayo Eren" ujar Mikasa di ambang pintu kelas. Eren hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi Mikasa.

* * *

Eren menatap langit-langit kamarnya. di rumah tidak ada _wifi_ seperti di sekolah dan modem miliknya terlalu lemot baginya. Dan juga tidak ketinggalan uang tabungannya sudah raib karena sering ke warnet. sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Eren, aku membawa makanan dari rumah. ayo makan." ajak Mikasa yang sudah di ambang pintu kamar Eren. Ia terlihat membawa 2 bungkus makanan. "aku akan menginap disini. kebetulan aku sudah dapat izin dari ibuku."

"ah terserahlah." Eren acuh tak acuh. Ia malah fokus ke makanan yang sudah disediakan Mikasa. "baunya enak tuh."

"aku yang membuatnya. ayo kita makan sebelum dingin." sahut Mikasa. Akhirnya mereka makan dengan lahap.

* * *

Suasana kelas yang dihinggapi oleh Eren dkk sedang sunyi. Terlihat bahwa di sana sedang ada kuis dadakan dari guru yang coretpendekcoret jenius dan juga tidak pernah senyum, mungkin. Tebak saja sendiri, pasti tahu siapa dia.

Eren berusaha menggunakan kemampuan mata elangnya yang sudah ia asah sejak zaman penjajahan guru _killer_ itu. Sayangnya Eren cuma bisa lihat nomor soalnya saja. yang terlihat malah jawaban milik Connie. Ia tidak mau menyontek si botak yang sering remedi.

"waktu habis! cepat kumpulkan."ujar seseorang dari meja guru. Semua orang sudah berdiri dan cepat-cepat mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka sebelum ditolak oleh yang tidak boleh disebut namanya.

Dengan berat hati Eren mengumpulkan kertasnya pada guru coretpendekcoret itu.

"kerjakan halaman 185-241. kumpulkan hari ini." sambungnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

_brakk_

"sialan kau, pendek!" teriak Jean kesal. "cih, padahal baru kuis malah disuruh mengerjakan banyak soal."

"itu sih kamu aja yang nggak mau mengerjakan."balas Eren.

Jean geram mendengar ucapan Eren. "haaah? nggak salah? masih mending aku mengerjakan dengan usahaku. daripada kau, tinggal menyontek Mikasa." balasnya sengit.

"apa? ngajak berantem? ayo!" lawan Eren yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Jean sih mau saja kalau memukul Eren si anak manja.

"hentikan Eren. kalau kau terluka aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah." lerai Mikasa yang sudah dihadapan Eren.

Eren bingung, "hah? padahal aku terluka tapi kamu kok nggak masuk sekolah?"

"bila kau terluka, aku juga ikut merasakan lukamu." Eren yang mendengarnya hanya ber-oh ria.

Mereka berdua pergi ke tempat duduk Armin dan tanpa sadar Jean sudah menjadi kacang di tempat.

* * *

"tch, lambat..."gumam Rivaille melihat layar laptopnya yang sedang mengkoneksikan ke jaringan _wifi_ sekolah. Ia tidak telaten menunggu lemotnya kecepatan _wifi_ di sekolah.

_brakkk_

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan tata usaha yang terbanting keras. Nasibnya yang malang bukan pintunya, melainkan Auruo yang menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Cari _user_ yang menghabiskan _bandwith wifi_ sekolah!" titah Rivaille. Auruo langsung tancap gas mencari siapa gerangan yang berani menghabiskan _bandwith_ saat Rivaille juga menggunakannya.

"ketemu."ujar Auruo bangga. Rivaille langsung mengeceknya. Akhirnya ia tahu siapa yang menghabiskan _bandwith_ tanpa memedulikan orang lain.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : akhirnya fict pertama saya terbit 'A')9 ini terinspirasi dari anime byousoku 5 cm yang _cover_-nya dibuat parody dan juga masalah _wifi_ di sekolah juga sih /ngakak/. maafkan daku(?) kalau kata-katanya aneh. mungkin apdetnya lama, saya masih berurusan sama sekolah dan juga mencari inspirasi juga untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. saya disini masih nggak tahu apa-apa dan mohon dukungan dari semuanya yang telah membaca fict saya ini. Review please~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

_'Panggilan kepada Eren Jaeger untuk segera menemui Rivaille-sensei di ruangannya sekarang juga. sekali lagi...'_

"Hahaha, rasakan itu!" cela Jean penuh kemenangan. Eren menatap tajam Jean dan menyumpahinya dalam hati. Kali ini Eren tidak tahu masalah apa lagi yang ia buat kepada gurunya.

"Eren, aku akan ikut denganmu" ujar Mikasa sambil menepuk pundak Eren.

"Tidak usah, kau di kelas saja. Biar aku sendiri yang mengatasi hal ini." tolak Eren dengan cepat. Mikasa kecewa dan berat hati melepaskan Eren dari pandangannya.

Dengan penuh keberanian, Eren mulai menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Namun sayang, keberaniannya mulai luntur ketika ia hampir sampai di depan ruang guru.

"Oooh, Eren!"

Eren menoleh. "Ha-Hanji-sensei?"

"Waah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Mau bertemu Rivaille?" tanya Hanji. Eren tertawa garing, "Ba-bagaimana sensei bisa tahu?"

Hanji sedikit heran mendengar pertanyaan Eren. "Tentu saja dari speaker."

_jlebbb_

Eren mulai berharap semua speaker di sudut sekolah rusak semua dan akan menyantet orang yang menyebut namanya dengan lantang.

"_Bye bye_, Eren~" ujar Hanji meninggalkan Eren di tempatnya. Eren menghembuskan nafasnya, "Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" ia melangkah maju menuju ruang guru dan ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cepat.

* * *

Mikasa mondar mandir melihat jam dinding yang berdetak terus menerus tanpa henti. Ia sangat mencemaskan Eren yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia melihat Armin mengemasi buku-bukunya yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Armin"

Yang merasa terpanggil pun segera menyahut dengan cepat, "Ada apa, Mikasa?"

"Belikan aku 2 roti isi dan 2 kaleng kopi. Ini uangnya." celoteh Mikasa tanpa basa basi. Armin menerima uang Mikasa, "Bagaimana kalau kita beli bersama saja?" tawarnya.

Mikasa berpikir sejenak, "Tidak mau. Aku akan menunggu Eren disini."

Armin tertawa garing dan meninggalkan Mikasa sendirian.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Waktu istirahat hampir habis dan juga Armin telah kembali membawa titipan Mikasa. Mikasa tidak bisa berdiam diri dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Eren di tempat penyiksaan sang guru _uhuk_pendek_uhuk_ itu.

_krieet... _

Mikasa melihat Eren yang sudah ada di hadapannya. "Eren?! ada yang terluka?" tanya Mikasa cemas menatap wajah Eren yang dirasa hanya memiliki setengah nyawa saja. Ia terlihat _teler_ dan mau mati. hush, hati-hati kalau ngomong...

Mikasa dan Armin membantu Eren untuk berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Mikasa menyodorkan roti isi dan sekaleng kopi di hadapan Eren. Eren langsung melahapnya sampai habis dan kondisinya mulai membaik.

"Nah, Eren. tadi ada apa sampai kau dipanggil oleh Rivaille-sensei?" tanya Armin penasaran.

Eren menelan rotinya dengan berat, "Masalah _wifi_. Katanya aku yang membuat tagihannya menjadi sangat mahal. ck, siaaal!"

Mikasa memeluk Eren, "Jangan khawatir, biar aku menghajar orang itu sampai tidak bisa kencing lagi."

"Jangan, Mikasa! Itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah!" Eren mencegah Mikasa. "Lagipula kalau kau terkena masalah aku jadi tidak enak padamu."

Mikasa langsung terpana mendengar kata-kata Eren. "Um, baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

Bel pun berbunyi pertanda jam istirahat berakhir. Mereka semua kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Mikasa membawa tasnya dan menghampiri Eren, "Ayo pulang..." Eren menggeleng dan membuat Mikasa heran, "Apa kau mau _browsing_ lagi?"

Dengan berat hati Eren memberitahukan Mikasa, "Aku harus menjalani hukuman dulu. Aaah, malas... harus betemu dengan orang itu. Melihat kepalanya saja ingin kupoles."

"Maksudmu, orang yang bernama Keith-sensei?" tanya Armin disamping Mikasa. Eren menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian pulang duluan saja."

Mikasa menarik baju Eren, "Akan kutunggu kau..."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." jawab Eren yang masih sibuk dengan barang barangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Armin mendahului Mikasa dan Eren.

"Hati-hati Armin." ujar Mikasa memandangi Armin yang semakin menjauh.

"Mikasa, ayo kita ke lapangan" ajak Eren. Mikasa segera menyusul langkah kaki Eren.

* * *

Di lapangan terlihat banyak sekali para murid yang menjalani hukuman dari sang guru yang galak berbama Keith Shardis. "KALIAN JANGAN MALAS!" teriaknya lantang.

"Sensei, apa aku bisa menggantikan posisi Eren yang dihukum?" ujar Mikasa menghampiri Keith.

"Tidak bisa! itu kesalahannya sendiri." jawabnya tegas.

Mikasa yang mendengar penolakan secara langsung pun tidak bisa menerimanya, "Tapi sensei..."

Eren segera menghentikan Mikasa, "Sudahlah Mikasa. Ini masalahku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Jaeger, lari keliling lapangan 10 kali lalu _push up_ 100 kali." titah Keith.

"HAAAH!?"

"Tenang Eren. bila kau tidak mau biarkan aku menggantikanmu." sahut Mikasa menenangkan hati Eren yang mulai panas.

"Tapi kan tadi sudah diberitahu Keith-sensei kalau aku tidak bisa diwakilkan." Eren berharap Mikasa bisa mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut hukuman bersamamu. Sensei, apa boleh begitu?"

Keith menghembuskan nafasnya, "Terserah kau saja, Ackerman."

Eren menatap Mikasa, "Ngapain? Kamu kan nggak bersalah..."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu dihukum dengan berat. Biarkan aku ikut merasakan penderitaanmu itu." jawab Mikasa dengan mantap.

Eren _speechless_ mendengar penjelasan Mikasa. Hal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal seperti ini dari Mikasa.

"HOI KISAMA! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat kerjakan hukuman kalian!" bentak Keith geram.

Eren segera memulai hukumannya, "Ba-baik sensei!"

Dari kejauhan terlihat ada seorang guru yang sedang menatap tajam lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh para murid yang melakukan pelanggaran.

"..." Rivaille tidak mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Hmmm... melihat para siswa dihukum ya?" celetuk guru yang selalu diragukan gendernya.

"Berisik." sahut Rivaille singkat. Ia mulai risih dengan kehadiran sosok manusia aneh yang bernama Hanji Zoe.

"Hahaha... Masa berisik sih? Aku kan nggak banyak bicara." balasnya.

"Omong kosong. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

"Hahaha, dasar dingin." ujar Hanji sambil menepuk punggung Rivaille. Rivaille hanya terdiam memandangi sesosok manusia yang dihukum.

"Huh? Eren? Apa kau melihat Eren? Whoa, sudah kuduga..." celetuk Hanji sambil melihat Eren yang berlari.

Rivaille heran dengan ucapan Hanji, "Apa?"

Hanji tersenyum lebar, "Mmm, bukan apa apa~ Kopinya buatku ya~" ia memungut secangkir kopi yang dibawa oleh Rivaille.

"Mati sana."

* * *

Eren berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan membawa pesanan ibunyanya. Ia disuruh belanja di pasar. Tidak jauh, ia melihat Armin. "Yo Armin. Dari mana? Bukannya tadi kamu pulang duluan?"

"Oh, dari rumahnya Berthold. Aku mengembalikan buku miliknya." balas Armin sambil menghampiri Eren.

"Hooooo, main ke rumahku yuk." ajak Eren semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi nanti dulu ya, aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku."

Eren heran, "Hah? Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus menjenguk kakekku di luar kota. Dia sekarang sedang sakit." jawab Armin. Eren manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Mereka pun berbincang bincang seperti biasanya dan akhirnya mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan.

Eren sampai di rumahnya dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ibu, ini belanjaannya." ujarnya sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Terima kasih Eren. Taruh saja diatas meja." balas ibunya yang masih sibuk di dapur.

"baik bu. bu, nanti Armin main ke rumah. Boleh kan?" tanya Eren.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kerjakan pr mu dulu."

Eren berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab ucapan ibunya "Sudah..."

Karena terlalu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, ibunya pun curiga terhadapnya, "Benarkah? Mikasa, tolong awasi dia."

"Baik." jawab Mikasa yang keluar dari dapur.

"Eren! Kau melupakan lobak dan dagingnya!" teriak ibunya yang masih mengecek isi kantong plastik yang dibawa Eren.

"Ah, masa sih? Astaga! Daftar belanjanya sobek!" Eren syok melihat daftar belanja yang sudah sobek di bagian bawah.

"Dasar ceroboh. Mikasa, tolong awasi Eren. Dia selalu ceroboh."

Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepas celemek yang ada di badannya. "Ayo Eren."

* * *

"Kembaliannya banyak. Kata bibi kita boleh membeli makanan. Apa kau mau gula kapas?" tawar Mikasa yang masih menghitung uang kembaliannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Eren cepat.

"Apa kau mau permen?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka manis!"

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau bubuk kopi?"

Eren tersentak kaget dan memandangi Mikasa dengan heran, "Tidak mau! Astaga... Kok kopi sih?"

"Tadi kan kamu bilang tidak suka yang manis manis." jawab Mikasa. Eren kalah telak dalam perdebatan dan membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

"Oh, aku teringat tadi di sekolah." celetuk Mikasa.

Eren penasaran apa yang dimaksud Mikasa, "Apa?"

"Saat aku kembali ke kelas, _router wifi_ nya seperti bekerja ekstra. Kau tidak memakainya kan?" tanya Mikasa.

"Hah? Mana mungkin! Aku kan di depan pos satpam. Tidak mungkin _wifi_ lantai 3 bisa sampai bawah. Lagipula kalau sampai lantai 1 sinyalnya hilang terus."

Mikasa merasakan keganjilan, "Aneh... Aku merasakan hal yang buruk..."

"Hei, jangan menakutiku Mikasa!"

Mikasa menoleh, "Kau takut?"

"Ah eh, tidak! Bukan begitu!" sanggah Eren berusaha sok tegar padahal dia sendiri khawatir juga.

* * *

_'Panggilan kepada Eren Jaeger untuk segera masuk ke ruang rapat guru sekarang juga...'  
_  
Seisi kelas kaget mendengar pengumuman itu, "astaga!"

"Apa salahku? Sialan..." gumam Eren. Mikasa segera menghampiri Eren yang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruangan itu. Kalau kau mau biar aku ikut denganmu." tawar Mikasa menatap Eren penuh derita.

"Tidak bisa Mikasa! masih jam pelajaran!" tolaknya dengan keras.

"Aaa... Baiklah... Hati-hati Eren." Mikasa kecewa dengan balasan Eren. Meski begitu ia tidak pernah mengeluh.

"Terima kasih Mikasa." ujar Eren kembali menunjukkan semangatnya. Mikasa jadi tersipu malu.

* * *

Di dalam ruang rapat...

"Lalu masalah selanjutnya kita akan membahas tentang _wifi_ di sekolah ini." ujar kepala sekolah yang bernama Dot Pixis. Eren semakin khawatir mendengar hal itu.

"Kulihat banyak sekali keluhan tentang hal ini. Dan juga dikabarkan bahwa Eren Jaeger lah yang mengawali masalah ini." ujar Pixis dengan bijak. "Dan juga membuat tagihan semakin meningkat. Ini dapat membuat sekolah bangkrut."

"Kemarin para staf mengetahui bahwa _wifi_ di lantai 3 bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya." timpal Erwin Smith melihat laporan yang ia terima dari seseorang.

_what the hell? siapa yang membuat tagihan membludak!?  
_  
"... dan Eren Jaeger harus bertanggung jawab..." lanjutnya.

"APA!? Saya tidak melakukan hal itu! Kemarin setelah dihukum saya tidak naik ke lantai 3 lagi!" Eren berusaha menyanggah semua tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah!" sela Rivaille menatap tajam Eren. Eren bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam wali kelasnya itu.

"Sudah hentikan... Apa ada buktinya?" tanya Pixis memandangi Eren.

"Tentu! ada pak satpam di posnya, Jean Kirscthein, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, dan juga Mikasa Ackerman yang sempat kembali ke lantai 3. Ia tahu bahwa saya tidak kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah lagi." terang Eren panjang lebar.

"Lalu, pelakunya Mikasa Ackerman?" celetuk Hanji penasaran.

"Bukan sensei! Ia tidak pernah membawa barang elektronik selain ponselnya." sahut Eren spontan.

Pixis menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, "Hmm... Kami akan merundingkan masalah ini dan kau akan diskors selama 2 minggu."

Eren syok berat mendengar keputusan sementara itu.

"Kau diperbolehkan kembali ke kelasmu, nak." ujar Erwin tersenyum pada Eren.

"Ba-baik sensei..." sahut Eren lemas.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Yossha! Akhirnya chapter 2 sudah apdet~ /joget/ terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic saya ini dan juga dukungannya dari para reader sekalian 'v')/ tanpa kalian aku bukan apa-apa /halah/ Hayo hayoo... kritik saran saya terima. ide buat chapter selanjutnya juga boleh /ngakak/. Oh ya, kalau ada kesalahan kata dan ejaan saya minta maaf dan juga Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa melihat Eren sudah kembali, "Bagaimana Eren?"

Eren menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku diskors"

"Astaga... Akan kuhajar mereka"

"Kau akan diskors juga, Mikasa." Sahut Eren dengan nada yang lemah.

Mikasa menatap Eren, "Tak apa, asalkan tetap bersamamu."

Eren hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Mikasa, "Selanjutnya pelajaran apa?"

"Sejarah."

Eren kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa pelajaran selanjutnya dipegang sendiri oleh wali kelasnya, "Oh, aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan orang itu."

* * *

Langit sore kini tak lagi secerah seperti biasanya. Dan hal ini menambah kedukaan Eren karena hampir dikeroyok oleh pasukan air hujan. Untungnya ia sampai di rumah sebelum terlanjur basah kuyup. Eren membuka knop pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan dan berharap rumahnya kosong.

"Eren!"

Yang merasa terpanggil pun kaget setengah mati. "Ah eh, apa bu?"

"bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Carla Jaeger, ibu Eren.

"Hm,seperti biasa. Kenapa bu?" firasat Eren mulai buruk. Ia melihat senyuman ibunya beda dari biasanya.

"Apa kau diskors?"

"Hah?! Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu?! EH! Ups..." Eren menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan.

"Wali kelasmu menelepon ibu. Sekarang jawab yang sebenarnya."

Eren pasrah dan harus mengungkapkan kebenaran yang ia yakini bersama Mikasa. "Mereka semua menuduhku bahwa akulah penyebab naiknya tagihan _wifi_ sekolah."

"Itu mungkin memang kesalahanmu." Timpal Carla yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hah!? Bagaimana bisa ibu berpikir seperti itu?"

Carla menatap Eren sekilas, "Kau kan memang suka _browsing_ atau apalah namanya. Jadi itu pantas untukmu."

Eren menatap tak percaya, "Jadi..."

"Jadi, ibu tega kalau aku sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Eren emosi dan pergi lari meninggalkan ibunya.

"Eren!"

_Brakk_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Carla hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya yang masih memiliki kelakuan seperti anak kecil, "Astaga, anak ini."

* * *

_Dok dok dok_

"Masuk _aja_. Nggak dikunci." Eren menyahut ketukan pintu kamarnya.

Mikasa membuka pintu kamar Eren dan segera duduk dihadapan Eren. "Aku menyalin pelajaran hari ini dan juga aku membawa kue. Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Woah! _Sankyuu_ Mikasa!" Eren segera melahap kue yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghindari tuduhan itu?"

"Tentu saja menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya yang telah membuat nama baikku, bukan, nama keluargaku tercoreng!"

Mikasa terpesona melihat semangat Eren yang akhirnya kembali, "Kalau begitu lebih baik minta bantuan Armin saja."

"Armin? Dia kan masih belum kembali dari rumah kakeknya. Tunggu disini. Biar aku membuat minuman dulu."

Mikasa berdiri, "Biar aku bantu.."

"Kau disini saja dulu. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu telah memberi salinan pelajaran hari ini." cegah Eren.

Eren melangkah pergi menuju dapur. Di sisi lain, Mikasa meletakkan sesuatu di dalam kamar Eren.

* * *

_Tuut tuuut tuuut..._

_'Halo?'_ terdengar jawaban dari telepon.

"Armin, kau pulang kapan?" Eren langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi.

_'Kurasa 5 hari lagi aku baru pulang. Ada apa?'_

"Apa aku bisa minta tolong?"

_'Bisa kok.'_

"Hmm... Apa kau bisa melacak pelaku yang sebenarnya?"

_'Hah? Pelaku apa?'_

"Seseorang yang menjebakku dalam kasus menghabiskan _bandwith wifi_ sekolah."

_'Oh. Tapi aku tidak membawa laptopku.'_

Eren syok, "Ha!? Yang benar saja..."

_'Maaf, Eren. Oh iya, rapat penentuan yang dulu kaubicarakan itu diadakan kapan?'_ tanya Armin dengan nada sangat penasaran.

"Lusa"

_'Hah?'_

"Kalau begitu trims Armin. Kututup teleponnya."

Eren menatap ponselnya yang masih menyala. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha mencari bukti yang bisa menolongnya. "Masih ada sisa waktu. Jangan menyerah dulu." ia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Di sekolah...

Mikasa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia membuka knop pintu sebuah ruangan dan mencari seauatu.

Ia memungut benda kecil yang tersembunyi. Tak sengaja ia melihat salah satu benda kecil yang ia cari di bawah pot bunga. "Cih. Rusak."

_Tap tap tap_

Mikasa mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju tempatnya. Ia berusaha mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Terdengar suara knop pintu yang dibuka.

_Krieet..._

"Ah!"

Mikasa mendengar suara seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Oh, mungkin hanya perasaanku."

Mikasa lega orang itu tidak mengetahui dimana ia bersembunyi. Mikasa berusaha mengintip. Mikasa melihat orang itu membuka laptop yang ia bawa bersamanya.

"Kasihan dia..."

Mikasa bingung siapa yang dimaksud seseorang yang ia sebut.

"...haha, jadi tak sabar menunggu rapat itu."

Mikasa terkejut. Akhirnya ia bisa menyimpulkan siapa dalang dibalik kejadian yang menimpa Eren.

* * *

Hari penentuan pun telah tiba. Eren merapikan dasinya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Eren, sarapan dulu!"

"Iya!" Eren menyahut teriakan ibunya dari ruang makan. Ia bergegas keluar kamarnya.

"Eren, nanti ibu tidak bisa datang dalam rapat itu." ucap Carla secara tiba-tiba.

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayahnya, Grisha Jaeger, yang meminum kopi, "Kalau ayah?"

"Maaf Eren. Ayah tidak bisa datang. Masih ada banyak pasien yang menunggu ayahmu ini." jawabnya secara rinci.

"Oh..." Eren segera melahap roti selainya dengan cepat. "Ayah... Ibu... Aku berangkat dulu."

Eren menutup pintu rumahnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya fokus melihat semak yang bergoyang.

"Mikasa, hentikan hal konyol itu." Eren melangkah pergi. Mikasa pun keluar dari balik semak, "Padahal aku ingin membuatmu terkejut."

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama selama setahun." sahut Eren ber-_facepalm_ ria.

Mikasa melangkah lebih cepat dan bertatap muka dengan Eren. "Eren, aku mengetahui pelaku sebenarnya."

Eren kaget mendengar kabar baik itu, "HAH?! BENARKAH?" Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka tasnya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya, "Lihat."

Eren mengambil ponsel Mikasa dan melihat rekaman video yang sengaja disembunyikan lokasi kameranya. Eren berdegup kencang melihatnya lalu ia melihat sosok manusia yang sedikit blur muncul di dalam video tersebut.

Eren mengembalikan ponsel mikasa. "Bagaimana?" tanya Mikasa. Eren sedikit kesal setelah menonton video itu, "Astaga... Videonya kok tiba-tiba rusak begitu?"

Mikasa kaget bukan main, "Masa?" ia mengecek video itu kembali. "Kalau begini kita tidak punya bukti." gumam Mikasa.

"Kurasa aku harus menghadapi rapat ini tanpa barang bukti." ujar Eren pasrah.

Mikasa menarik lengan Eren dan membisikinya.

"Hah? Dia pelakunya?" Eren menatap tidak percaya. Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Itu benar. Aku melihatnya."

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Eren. mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kau pergi dulu saja, aku masih ada urusan."

Eren tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Ia sudah cukup pusing dibuat oleh kasus yang ia hadapi, "Baiklah kalau begitu." ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mikasa. Mikasa prihatin melihat Eren dan buru-buru menelepon seseorang. "Sekarang masalahnya semakin serius. Aku akan menjemputmu."

* * *

Eren menatap satu persatu para guru yang ikut hadir dalam rapat penentuan itu. Ia melihat pelaku yang sebenarnya ikut hadir dalam rapat tersebut, meski ia belum yakin apakah benar dialah pelakunya.

"Ehem, sudah lengkap. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai?" ujar Pixis. Para guru mengangguk setuju. "Ada yang ingin bicara? Oh, baiklah. Dennis-_sensei_, silahkan anda bicara."

Dennis Eibringer, seorang guru IT mulai berbicara, "Baik. Mmm... Saat Eren menjalani masa skorsing, _wifi_ sekolah tidak mendapati masalah."

"Tetapi ketika ia sudah selesai menjalani hukumannya, 2 hari yang lalu, _wifi _sekolah kembali melambat."

Eren menahan emosinya. Ia ingin menggigit semua orang yang membuatnya kesal. Sudah difitnah malah kena skors dan masih kena tuduhan yang tiada habisnya. Malang sekali nasibnya...

"Ada lagi?" tanya Pixis. Dennis menjawab tidak dan ia kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Ada yang ingin disampaikan?"

"Saya keberatan!"

Semua guru menoleh pada sosok Eren Jaeger yang berdiri seorang diri.

"Pak kepala sekolah, masa saya dituduh atas perbuatan yang tidak pernah saya lakukan!" Eren melampiaskan emosinya pada Pixis. Dasar murid yang tidak berperasaan pada gurunya yang sudah sepuh.

"Masalah ini menjadi sulit." Gumam Pixis.

_Brakkk_

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar dan menatap dinding yang tak berdosa. Terlihat sosok Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert. "Ka―hmi haaaah... keb―heratan... haaah... capek..." ujar Armin yang hampir kehabisan nafasnya.

"Armin?! Mikasa?!" Eren terkejut melihat mereka berdua sudah banjir keringat.

"Kalian! Jangan merusak suasana rapat!" bentak Kitts Woerman, salah satu guru yang ikut dalam rapat tersebut.

"Biarkan mereka ikut rapat ini. Apakah kalian punya bukti untuk membela Eren?" tanya Pixis. Armin mengangguk cepat. "Saya punya buktinya. Sebentar."

Dengan cekatan Armin mengeluarkan laptopnya dari ransel dan menyalakannya. Setelah mengotak-atik laptopnya beberapa menit, ia menunjukkan daftar pengguna wifi di sekolah yang sebenarnya.

"Ini _Sensei_! Lihat daftar pengguna _wifi_ di sekolah ini!" Armin menyerahkan laptopnya pada Pixis. "Jadi, pengguna _wifi_ yang sebenarnya adalah..."

"Siapa?" tanya Levi mulai penasaran.

"Pelakunya adalah dia!" Armin menunjukkan seorang guru.

"HAH?! Bukan saya!" bela Auruo. Armin menepuk jidatnya. "Bukan anda, _sensei_."

Auruo bernafas lega, "Lalu siapa?"

Armin merapikan dasinya, "Dia!"

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok guru yang gendernya ambigu.

"Hah? Saya?" Hanji syok. "Jangan menuduh gurumu sendiri nak!"

"Saya ada bukti lain." Mikasa mulai bicara. Ia menunjukkan sebuah video. Disana terlihat sosok Hanji Zoe.

"Ah, tidak! Itu bukan saya! Bukan sayaaaaaa!"

"Jangan banyak alasan kau, mata empat!" Levi menjitak Hanji. Beruntung sekali posisi Hanji sedang –uhuk- duduk jadi Levi bisa leluasa menjitak kepala Hanji.

Pixis terdiam...

"Baiklah, jadi... masalah ini selesai. Eren Jaeger, kau bersih dari tuduhan. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu."

Eren terdiam sejenak lalu menangis bahagia. "Te-terima kasih, _Sensei_!" wajahnya menjadi _moe-moe_ gak jelas.

"Jadi, kita lanjutkan masalah baru ini." ujar Pixis seraya menatap Hanji dengan serius.

* * *

Eren menghirup udara dengan bebasnya, "Hahaha... sudah lama rasanya tidak sebahagia ini." Mikasa tersenyum senang melihat semangat Eren sudah kembali, "Aku lega akhirnya kau bisa melewati semua ini Eren."

"Armin, bukannya kau kembali ke Shiganshina 3 hari lagi?" tanya Eren yang mengingat sesuatu yang sedikit janggal. Armin tersenyum malu, "Itu sih... Mikasa yang tiba-tiba menjemputku. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Yang dibicarakan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Eren terdiam sejenak, "Terima kasih telah membantuku. Aku jadi terharu mendengar perjuangan kalian semua. Aku traktir es krim deh. Jadi jangan sungkan."

"Hm... aku mau." Mikasa menyahut dengan tiba-tiba. "Eren..."

"Hm?"

Mikasa membuka mulutnya, tetapi menutupnya kembali. "Bukan apa-apa." Eren hanya bingung dan tidak ingin berpikir panjang dan mulai bercanda dengan Armin.

"Kurasa video yang satu ini harus kusimpan." Gumam Mikasa pelan. Ia menyusul Armin dan Eren yang sudah berjalan duluan.

-The End-

.

.

.

A/N : Yossh! Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini *elap keringat*. Gomen minna, ide ceritanya sempat buntu di pikiranku dan juga minimnya waktu untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini *ngakak*. untuk pelaku yang sebenarnya sudah aku selipkan di Chapter 2 dengan sengaja. Yang teliti membacanya selamat, kalian hebat! Oh ya, video yang disimpan Mikasa pada akhir cerita adalah video yang rencananya akan dipakai saat rapat. Video itu berisi aktivitas Eren di kamarnya selama dia kena masa skorsing dan sisanya aku serahkan pada imajinasi kalian semua (hohohoho). And the last, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah men-follow cerita ini, yang telah memberi review, yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic-ku ini, dan juga temanku yang sudah membantuku untuk meneruskan fanfic ini. You all are the best!


End file.
